


[Podfic] Wings Wetted Down

by dodificus



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-01
Updated: 2007-10-01
Packaged: 2017-11-08 16:38:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/445246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dodificus/pseuds/dodificus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was his favorite shirt. Of course it was. Torn to shreds, along with his leather jacket, which groaned in protest before ripping apart at the seams. And suddenly, the street that had been so goddamn noisy, was utterly and completely silent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Wings Wetted Down

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Wings Wetted Down](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/9506) by Sardonicsmiley. 



**Length:** 1:00:38  
 **File Size:** 65.8 MB (mp3) | 28.2 MB (m4b)  
 **Download (right click and save):** [mp3](http://jinjurly.com/audfiles/wingswetteddown.zip) | [m4b](http://jinjurly.com/audfiles/wingswetteddown.m4b.zip)

Podbook by cybel  
Cover by marysue007

Originally posted 1st October 2007 [here](http://podslash.livejournal.com/58730.html) at Podslash Livejournal


End file.
